What the Millenium Eye Cannot See
by Procrazedfan
Summary: Pegasus is dying. He meets a girl who was linked to his past
1. the blind room mate

"Here you are Mr. Pegasus sir." "Can I fluff your pillows?" Pegasus has heard nothing but drabble like this for days since he discovered he only had a month to live. Stuck in a hospital, he had people from all over butter him up so the could inherit his fortune. He was in room 207 with a girl who was also in the ward.  
All right, visiting hours are over, said the nurse as she shooed the "guests" away. Pegasus was more than relieved. "How can you stand the constant sucking up?" said the girl who was in a bed beside him. He chuckled, "To tell the truth I am about to scream." "How rude of me," the girl giggled, "My name is Serenity." He gasped and whispered, "Are you of any relation to Joey?" Serenity smiled and said, " Yes, did you perhaps duel him?"  
He thought to himself, ' Does this girl know nothing? Is she that innocent? Does she not know that I Maxi million Pegasus put her sight and her brother's life at stake?' Pegasus took in a sharp breath and said to her, "Yes, and I must say he is quite an accomplished duelist." "Thank you. You know he just took up dueling so that I can see again. He put a lot on the line for me and he had so much determination. But... Sometimes I wonder...do I even want to see again? I mean ever since I became blind I started to notice things the way they really are and even appreciate a lot more."  
  
"Hmmm...I never thought of being able to see like that," the dying man realized. "But I don't want to put all of my brother's hard work to waste," He sighed and said to her, "He did work hard. I am glad it didn't go to waste."  
  
Serenity had to leave for another checkup. After she was wheeled out, Pegasus tried out her name for the first time on his lips. "Serenity..."  
  
AN: How did you think good or bad? And for the record I don't own Yugioh. Should this relationship be like lover or father/daughter? Your reviews will decide 


	2. gross hospital food

Pegasus was sitting in his bed eating fine lobster for lunch. His henchmen brought him lunch saying that it was unfitting for him to eat hospital food. The truth was though he didn't care. As a dying man he did not give a single thought to things worth living for let alone what he had for lunch. Serenity was eating hospital food in her bed eating green unnatural looking substance. Looking at that made him thankful for the lobster. ' She shouldn't eat that garbage' he thought as he looked at the substance. He could have sworn that it was moving on its own. (A.N.: Doesn't that remind you of cafeteria food at school?) "How could you possibly stand to eat that filth?" he said aloud to his roommate. "Well it is all I have and there are other people whom don't even have a meal, so I just pretend it is ice cream." She answered with a smile on her face. Pegasus smirked at her response, "The old ice cream trick". All she could do was laugh. He for some reason burst from laughter himself. After a long time of laughing he said, "I haven't laughed that hard since Cecilia said that to me when she was eating escargot." Pegasus then thought to himself ' She is a true reminder of Cecilia. I could have sworn that she and Wheeler share the same spirit." This is one thought that made him smile the most. "Why don't you have some of this instead?" he handed her a forkful of lobster and she tasted it. "Mmmm it is really good, a lot better than that ice cream," They both laughed even harder and Pegasus had reached a realization.  
  
He had something to live for.  
  
Was it good or bad? Please review 


	3. perfect kiss

The henchmen were watching the security cameras and didn't like what they saw. They believed that if this girl were to befriend Pegasus then she would end up with all of his fortune. When Pegasus left the room and it was just the head henchmen and she, he made it perfectly clear of what he wanted. He shook her as he roared, "How dare you interfere with our plans... You could jeopardize everything we worked so hard for, and I want my share of the loot and no one not even a blind freak like you will stand in my way." "YOUR ALL FIRED" boomed a voice that was mightier than thunder. Gulping the henchmen turned around. (AN: busted tee hee) "But... Master Pegasus ... I" "Don't say a word to me I know your true motives. And I just figured out the will, which will leave nothing to the staff whatsoever." The man paled thinking of how much money he lost. Then he ran like a cheetah. Serenity sobbed into her pillow after witnessing the torment of what happened. He turned and looked at the crying young woman. His heart ached just like the day Cecilia died. "Don't cry," he said as he brushed his hand against his face. When she felt the warmth of his hand on her face she held it closer to her cheek. He looked into her eyes and tilted her chin upward. That day they melted into the perfect kiss  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````` Did you like it? Review please... 


	4. sad goodbyes

Pegasus knew he had one week left, and that he had to tell her soon. Serenity had no idea at all about the cruel fate that bestowed upon their love. Pacing around he felt the anguish tugging at his heart. He then had an unexpected heart attack and died a week later. Before his death the camera had recorded what had happened between the two, days before his death...

Serenity spoke, " Isn't this great soon I will see your face and soon you will get well. We must celebrate."

"Serenity... not all of that will happen"

"What do you mean? You will get better won't you?"

"I... am dying ..."

She broke down in sobs as she asked, "How long?"

"A week. I wish I would have met you earlier Serenity, I could have known you longer and we could have truly had something...I."

"Shh," she said as she put a finger on his lips.

Soon she pulled him deep into a kiss and after that was a night they could never forget.

Epilogue

A forlorn Serenity was in a church graveyard visiting her lover. With her hand over her tummy she whispered to the grave, "I will never forget you"

She then held her necklace, which was the millennium eye.

END


End file.
